Imran
Imran ''Lady of Second Chances, Sunmother, Mistress of Mercy, The Seraphim '' '''Symbol: '''A dove resting against a curved blade '''Portfolio: '''Forgiveness, Healing, Redemption, Mercy, War '''Worshipers: '''Imran is primarily worshiped by desert dwellers and nomadic peoples, while the more civilized tend to prefer the worship of Evander. She counts healers, midwives, those who work with the poor, and warriors fighting for just causes among her number. '''Cleric Alignments: '''NG, LG, CG '''Domains: '''Martyr, Redemption, Healing, Sun, War '''Favored Weapon: '''Redemption-A Scimitar that draws no blood, or ignores defenses '''History/Relationships: '''Ancient tales tell of a time when the Sun and the Moon were first created. The Sun saw the Moon grow bitter and black and grew to know regret. This regret formed into Imran, who promised that the Moon could be redeemed. She asked the Sun to give his light to the Moon, to let the Moon know the light and the Moon was redeemed. While likely just a fanciful story, it is still a favorite of many Seraphim (Imran Worshipers). She is portrayed as an olive skinned woman, a lithe but toned woman with a scimitar always ready to be pulled free. '''Dogma: '''Show mercy to those in need, never strike down a helpless foe unless they refuse to accept redemption and will certainly harm the innocent in the future. Also leave open the door of redemption from a fallen path, for those who are truly in need should not be given over to evil but should be allowed a second chance. Never hold a grudge, for grudges blind you to the light of the sun. Be willing to lay down your life for the greater good, and always work to ensure that the world is a better place for you having been in it. Finally, should redemption be impossible, and should mercy only lead to more harm, act without hesitation and know that even in death, your foe will have made the world better by his absence. If you strike down an enemy, offer him a hand up. '''Clergy and Temples: '''Temples of Imran can be found in almost every major Desert city. Shrines to her can be found on many old battlefields, giving a place of sanctuary and respite and a chance of redemption to the souls who can’t pass on. Despite this, many of her clerics prefer to travel, taking missions to convert the “moonstruck” (those who are not worshipers of Imran) to see the light. Ultimately though, the priority is on always ensuring that before one leaves that the community is better for you having passed through. Many Imran clerics train in martial pursuits, particularly the sword, though Monks of the Merciful Sun are widely respected as Imran worshipers. Her Clerics pray for their spells just as the sun rises, beginning their prayers before the first fingers of light appear over the horizon. Those who train in martial pursuits often embrace the adventuring lifestyle and can regularly be seen in city guard and in positions of leadership in just wars.